The Watcher
}} The Watcher is War's guide and the deuteragonist of Darksiders. After the Charred Council accused War of destroying humanity, the Watcher was bonded to the Horseman during his journey to kill the Destroyer in order to keep him on a leash. When War finally defeated Abaddon, the Watcher tried to kill him, but with Uriel's help War was able to destroy the Watcher and free himself of his control. Overview Little is known about The Watcher. He has served the Council for some time and possesses a generally sadistic personality. Appearances Darksiders When War was sent to The Charred Council for being accused of starting the Apocalypse, The Watcher was instructed with watching over War and to follow him on his journey to make sure he stays in line. He directs War to accomplish certain tasks that need to be achieved, in order to progress through his journey. He is depicted as being sadistic and wicked, with no sense of mercy whatsoever, as shown by his comments while War progresses in his quest. He essentially acts as a guide and nudge in the right direction for War. The Charred Council has given the Watcher the power to kill War, if he falls out of line, as well as telling the Watcher to suppress War's powers. The Watcher is not seen much other than pointing War in the right direction. He considers War "a dog on a leash", as he makes sure to specify upon their landing on Earth. Upon meeting Samael, The Watcher is very cautious of him and warns War to be the same. At one point, Samael demanded that War kill the Watcher, at which point the Watcher reminds them both that he is protected by the council, who can end both of them at once. Despite this, War showed his hatred towards his self-proclaimed master by smashing him into the ground, but not killing him, which Samael believes to have shown War's weakness. When Samael opened a portal to the Black Throne, the Watcher appeared and told War it could be a trap leading to Hell. When the Watcher requests that War should slay Azrael for being an accomplice of Abaddon, the Archangel that started the premature Apocalypse, War refuses on account of Azrael promising War he would aid him in his journey to Abaddon's location. On his journey to reconstruct the Armageddon Blade War is confronted by Uriel and called to Nex Sacramentum, which he wins. The Watcher then urges War to kill Uriel but is rebuffed by War, who tells him that the time of Uriel's death will be decided by War alone. Once War kills Abaddon, then takes the seventh seal, which was not broken. the Watcher then restrains War and takes the seal from him. But then Uriel tries to get the seal from the Demon but fails. Taking the Armageddon Blade out of Abaddon's dead body, she stabs the sword straight through War killing him. While the Watcher watches in shock, Uriel attacks him and cuts off his arm while also breaking the seventh seal in the process. With the breaking of the seal, War is resurrected and free from his control, thereby allowing him to fully pummel the Watcher before he crushes his head with his left hand, finally killing him. Trivia * The Watcher is the only foul-mouthed character in the game. After the death of Abaddon, when Uriel tries to help War, The Watcher calls her a whore, and after Uriel cuts off his right arm, he calls her Hellguard bitch. * After War defeats the Abyssal Gladiator The Watcher yells "Are you not Entertained?!". This is a reference to the movie Gladiator. * The only time War directly defies the Watcher is at the end of his fight with Uriel after he gains the Nex Sacramentum. Even though the Watcher wanted War to kill her, he did not fight War when he asserted his right to Uriel's life. This implies that there are some rules even the Watcher doesn't dare break, with the laws of Nex Sacramentum being an example. * During gameplay, the player can target the Watcher as if he were an enemy. He cannot be hit by any attacks though. Gallery The watcher.jpg|Concept art. Watchers sister.png|The Watcher's sister- The Charred Council's servant prior to The Watcher Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Watchers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Deceased